


【GRIMM】Schicksal（NR）OOC警告 魔都SLO5公开2元本-胜情难却の地下室

by lardyan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Kudos: 6





	【GRIMM】Schicksal（NR）OOC警告 魔都SLO5公开2元本-胜情难却の地下室

【GRIMM】Schicksal（NR）OOC警告 魔都SLO5公开2元本

魔都SLO5公开2元本  
Schicksal  
GRIMM  
Nick/Renard  
OOC警告  


“我是格林，但首先我是个警察。”  
“我是你的队长，但我更是个半巫。”  
  
  


波特兰最好的格林警探Nick Burkhardt有些晕乎乎的正试图想要搞清酒保在笑什么，他已经很久没有喝到这么晚喝得这么多了，自从……自从他认识Juliet后。想到这，Nick的头又疼了起来，他不知道接下去该怎么办，事情发展到现在已经超出了他的承受能力，女巫？Nick自嘲的笑了起来，真是讽刺，为什么事情总是和女巫有关？这就是他为什么这么讨厌女巫……不，他不是讨厌Juliet，他爱她。但……女巫？

如果一切能回到从前就好了，Juliet不是女巫，他不是格林，没有光怪陆离的案子，没有Adalind没有女巫……但他不能，他有能力也有责任，拥有格林的能力，身为格林的责任。

一只温暖有力的大手拂过Nick的后颈，来人略弯下身看着醉得不甚清醒的格林，“Nick？”低沉有力的声音透露了主人的担忧。  
抬起头对上那双熟悉的棕绿色眼睛，一如既往的深邃沉稳让人安心。  


一如既往……

甚至在Nick还不是格林的时候，在他刚加入警局的时候，在他还是个新人在这个酒吧被前辈们灌得都记不起自己姓什么的时候，在醉鬼们和别人发生口角差点动手却正巧被自己的上司自己的队长抓了个现行的时候。

一如既往……

那个宛如从罗马人体雕塑中走到现实中来的人，带着无奈却威严的语调制止了一出闹剧。甚至有个醉鬼将伏特加洒在了他的高级定制西装上，他们的队长都没有发怒，只是微微摇了摇头，向酒保示意，“都记在我账上。”还替他们都叫好回家的出租车，看着自己的手下们互相扶着慢慢离开酒吧。回过头看到Nick还呆愣愣的勉强支着脑袋一脸傻样的看着自己，来人走到他的跟前，弯下身看向他的眼睛，耐心又放慢语速的询问“新来的？叫什么名字？还能自己回家吗？知道我是谁吗？”

你是Captain Renard，我知道，你是我的队长。心里这样想着，但是话到嘴边却因为醉酒舌头打结，最终化为一句自己也听不懂的火星语。

Renard队长无奈的微皱了眉，似乎在想该拿这个新来的小醉鬼怎么办。一旁的酒保轻笑出声，Nick不知道他是在笑被上司抓个正着的醉鬼自己，还是由于看见了因为新来的下属醉酒不能自理而进退两难的窘迫上司。

一如现在，此时此刻，同样的演员，同样的布景……

“Captain Renard，你还是一点都没变，一点没变……”说完这句，Nick似乎再也无力和即将到来的黑暗做斗争，他放弃挣扎，任凭自己滑入睡梦中，因为他的队长是不会就这样把他扔在这里的，从来就不会。“真好，Sean，你还是你……”  
  
  


Nick是被疼醒的，看来饶是有格林的特殊能力也对抗不了严重过量的酒精毒害。睁开眼看见的是布置简洁大气的房间装修风格，身下是舒适却陌生的床，一开始他以为自己是被安置在了哪个高级酒店，但不一会儿，房门被人从外打开，Sean Renard穿着一件浅蓝的居家圆领T恤，手里拿着半杯清水和止疼片，进门的时候看见Nick醒着看着他时有一瞬间的错愕，但下一秒就恢复了平静。

“虽然我想说早安，但现在已经是中午十一点了，Nick，幸好今天是周日，吃了药头不痛了就快回去吧，Juliet一定很担心你。”

Nick愣了一下，随即想到Juliet提起她发现自己变成女巫的时候首先找的人正是Sean Renard。“你什么时候知道她变成女巫的？为什么不告诉我？”

Renard将玻璃杯和止疼片塞进格林的手里，“我并不想介入你们之间，但她害怕你知道她的变化后会杀了她，你知道的，你是格林，她成了女巫，Wesen害怕Grimm是本能，而Grimm厌恶女巫可以追溯到千百年前。”

“可你就从来不害怕我，即使在我面前Woge化时直视我的眼睛，也完全没有任何不同。”

“我见过比你可怕得多的家伙，再说，你并没有这么可怕。”Renard没有表现出一丝一毫的慌乱。

“我并不认为这是实话。”Nick边吞下止疼片，边细心地观察对方的每一个细微的表情和动作。“你总是有事瞒着我，在我还不是格林的时候我觉得那是神秘，现在却觉得全是谎言。”

Renard轻叹了口气，“Nick，我是半巫，撒谎是天性，同时我的身体里有一半皇室的血液，所有我所学的所做的，所擅长精通的，全是因为这个特殊身份。我以前跟着母亲到处逃亡，只是为了活命，后来我发现，没有权利没有可以控制的势力和守护者，就不可能在这世界中自保。”

“如果我不是格林，你还会这么重视我提拔我吗？”这句话刚出口Nick就后悔了，在他成为格林前，Renard就一直提拔点拨他，所以……

“我能坐到今天这个位置，可不是因为长的好看，Nick，即使你不是格林，依然是个得力下属，我依然需要拉拢你为我卖命。”‘更重要的是你的品格。’最后这半句Renard并没有说出口，他不需要格林知道在自己心中他究竟是个怎样的存在。

“说句实话，Capt，如果我不是格林，你真的是一个无可挑剔的上司。对下属张弛有度，懂那么多奇怪的语言，不会把责任推给下属，见解独到犀利，又玩转政治，神秘性感。”

“谢谢你的恭维，但你是格林，我是半巫，这是无法改变的事实，如果因此让你打碎了对心目中的‘我’的崇敬，非我本意，Nick，这从来不是我的本意，只是有时候有些事我不得不为之。”

“我知道，我……现在渐渐可以理解了。”在经历这么多变故后，Nick对这个世界有了新的解读和看法。

“但你还是不信任我。”Renard不自觉的摇了摇头。他需要Nick，需要格林站在他身边，但Nick并不会对他放下戒心

“你也不信任我不是吗？”

“不，Nick，我信任你，或许有时候向你隐瞒了很多事，但那都是为了保护你。”

格林探究的看向眼前这个英俊迷人的高大男人，他知道自己的队长不止一次掩护过他，但Renard从来没说过，他不明白的是，为什么？如果是为了拉拢自己，不是更应该告诉他好让他感恩戴德吗？

Nick不懂Sean Renard，从来就不懂。

但他清楚的知道，必要的时候，他的队长也会毫不犹豫的向他开枪，虽然从表面看是他和他的母亲想要从为人父的Renard的手上直接抢走他的孩子。但……Nick是为了保护他，不是吗？如果跟孩子和Adalind在一起，Sean Renard可能就永远成了皇室追杀的对象，被迫离开波特兰过上居无定所漂泊逃亡的日子。

这是Nick所不能接受的，他不能接受Renard离开。想到这，Nick心中一颤，他还从没有想过为什么他会有这样的想法，为什么他无法接受队长离开，为什么？甚至，为什么在他知道吻醒Juliet的人是Renard后会这样无法控制自己的怒意？当时他已经做好了Juliet忘了他最后和他分手的心理准备，可一旦知道Renard牵扯在内后竟然如此失控，那种狂怒究竟源自何处？真的全是因为Juliet？脑中闪过无数个片段，Renard的眼神，关切担忧无奈鼓励欣赏，他的演讲他的谎言他的举手投足，他的庇护他的触碰他的声音，他的……温度和气息……

“Nick？你还好吗？”看见Nick的眼神变得有些慌乱，Renard出声询问，他凑近对方，手搭上Nick的额头，想要确认是否有发烧的迹象。

下一个镜头，混血王子的手腕被牢牢抓住，不解的看向Nick的眼睛，突然缩近的距离，一瞬间Renard被自己所读到的信息吓了一跳，那是一种纠结中带着深情和欲望的复杂眼神，下意识的想要缩回手却发现无论如何挣脱不了。

“如果，如果我愿意保护你，守护波特兰，你是否会对我再无欺瞒？Sean？”

高大的男人愣了神，一时间忘记收回自己的手，看着平日里偶尔会露出狗狗眼的下属此刻如此坚定的表情，他不知道该如何回答。  
我不知道Nick，我不知道……  
  
  


在度过这样一个怪异的周末后，周一上班时Nick比平时表现的更加强势，而Renard似乎并没有受到什么影响，这让Nick更加烦躁。他没有等到回答，当事人事后就好像什么都没听见什么都没发生过的态度让他感到恼火。

在早晨的简会上被第三次抢白打断的Renard皱起眉头，将Nick单独叫进了队长办公室，拉下了百叶窗帘。

“在你这样顶撞我的时候，有没有想过我是你的队长。”靠坐在办公桌上，避免在身高上再给格林增加压力，这像是吃了火药的下属，尽量别再火上浇油了。

“不，就像你以前对犯人说过的，这里有更古老的法则需要遵循，我是格林，你是半巫。” 双手插进口袋，耸了耸肩。

“而我依然是你的队长，Nick。” 

“我没有不尊敬的意思，队长，可我现在是格林了。”

“这不能改变我还是你的队长。”Renard头疼的揉了揉额头，这种毫无营养的对话，就像两个孩子为了一块糖吵架一样的幼稚无聊。

“我说过我可以保护你，这难道不是你想要的吗？得到一个为自己效力的格林？”步步紧逼的格林用了反问句，他将自己的队长逼进一条必须回答的死路。

“Nick，如果你想要的是一个交易，我反倒觉得可以接受，但现在你要的，我不确定自己能不能给你。”

“你知道我要的是什么？”

“我不傻，你以为我是怎么从皇室斗争中活下来的？别人想从我这里得到什么，是命，是名利，是性或是心，我都知道。”

Nick听完后觉得五味杂陈，很难形容他现在的心情。

Renard补充到，“你把Juliet置于何地？只是因为她是女巫就无法忍受了吗？你们曾那么相爱，一起度过了那么多生死难关。况且，我也是半巫，记得吗？”

“这不一样。”Nick想也没想的脱口而出，“你和她不一样。”

“是不一样，你和她彼此深爱，对我只是一时混乱了感情。”Renard起身伸手拍拍格林的肩膀，准备结束这次对话。

“我知道你对我有意思，”Nick看见对方的肩膀有一刹那的僵硬，“仔细回想起来会发现很多端倪和破绽，Sean，你说的对，我要的不是一次性交易，也许我现在没办法理智地分清对Juliet和对你究竟是怎样不同的感情。但我能确定的是，我绝不是一厢情愿。”

面对Nick的咄咄逼人，Renard的呼吸为之一滞，格林强大的压迫感足以影响他引以为豪的掌控力，面对Nick Burkhardt，从第一次见面起，就奇怪的拿他毫无办法，即使他那时甚至还不是格林。

Nick趁对方走神的时候，一把扯过Renard一丝不苟的不知道什么名牌的领带，另一只手按住他的后颈往下压，抬起头出其不意霸道的吻上对方的性感薄唇。

没有拒绝，或许是因为过于震惊，也或许是半推半就，但更大的可能是因为Renard在用尽全力阻止自己呻吟出声。

办公室内的温度似乎上升了十度，就在Nick的手扯开Renard的领带解开上面两个扣子的时候，门口突然传来了两下敲门声，下一秒门就被一脸‘我有急事报告’的Wu风风火火的打开了。

Wu在门口目瞪口呆了两秒，随即迅速退出，关上门，重新敲了三下门。Renard和Nick面面相觑，一时之间竟也没能立刻做出反应。在三秒后，Nick发现他的Capt耳朵红的像是火烧一般，他忍不住低声笑了起来。

Renard瞪了格林一眼，整理了衣领，坐回自己的椅子，清了清嗓，“进来。”

进门后的Wu不和他们中的任何一个对视，语速飞快的报告新的案件，随后抬头盯着天花板等待指令。Renard摇了摇头，给出了几个行动准则和意见后说道，“案子让Nick和Hank负责，别让他闲着没事在这找借口偷懒，现在，都可以出去干活了。”

Nick心情不错的带着微笑拍了拍Wu的肩膀一起出去，临到门口转头对上目送他们出门的Renard，他无声的用口型说道，“我们晚点继续。”

Renard忍住翻白眼的冲动，胡乱的挥了挥手。  
  


完  


FREE TALK  
NR同好群：413233983

冷逆CP哪家强！（等等……  
作者首先要道歉，对于渣文笔渣剧情渣逻辑渣表达渣制作各种渣道歉。作者号称错别字小王子，又在一个礼拜内突发三个冷剧逆CP向无料，外加来不及找校验……所以……你懂的。  
秉承着冷到北极圈就只能自产自销的原则，我还是开了这样一个小段落，希望大家喜欢。  
GRIMM这部剧，Capt一开始出场的时候十足的【我就是神秘强大无所不能的幕后大BOSS】的强大气场。然而，然而！！！事实证明，呕心沥血默默付出深藏功与名的，男神一样温柔又让人心疼的混血王子啊！！！Nick你不要打Capt不要误会他不要欺负他，他对你付出了那么多！！！嘤嘤嘤……  
好吧，其实Nick从目前的发展来看也不是渣攻嘛，虽然自从知道了Capt是半巫之后对上司的态度简直就是和以前完全不能比！但也总算知道在妈妈面前替他说话辩解。哦对，还有，两位在谈论到自己母亲的时候都用了【我不希望我妈妈杀了你妈妈】这样的句子！啧啧，亲家母们淡定点嘛~  
好了，作者去自拖，说了那么多废话也完全不知所云……  
感谢大家不嫌弃作者，欢迎勾搭什么都不会只会不作死会死的死蠢作者。  
WB地址：<http://weibo.com/lardyan> @叫我阿柴阿光马小萨或者lardyan  
Lofter地址：[http://lardyan.lofter.com](http://lardyan.lofter.com/) 叫我阿柴阿光马小萨或者lardyan  
随缘ID：lardyan

求个REPO！好的坏的都没关系，求REPO！谢谢！  
以上！再次感谢！


End file.
